


Five times June would have been lonely if Neal hadn't been there.

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Chromatic Character, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five times June would have been lonely if Neal hadn't been there.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



  1. Taking a grandchild to the park no longer involves trying to make conversation with the nannies and au pairs.
  2. She gleefully checked +1 on the RSVP for Angela Lincoln Baker Freeman Washington Van Hoek's fifth wedding.
  3. She'd been dreading this Christmas, dreading putting her oldest boy in Byron's place. Instead, May and April spend all of dinner shooting dirty looks at Neal, ensconced opposite her at the foot of the table. She doesn't care; they'd objected to her taking up with a man younger than they, anyway.
  4. She got the urge to play pinochle, for no particular reason. Neal talks her into playing chess instead. Her phonebook stays in her purse, and she doesn't have to make an appointment in order to while away a pleasant afternoon.
  5. June woke up in the middle of the night to pee. When she got back, the sheets were still warm.




End file.
